


He's Worried Enough

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: He's been hiding his injuries from people for as long as he can remember. He's gotten pretty good at it. However, he can't hide them for very long.Spoilers for Arc 2 Episode 12
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	He's Worried Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Arc 2 Episode 12
> 
> It's probably very crap but I'm a little tired so enjoy? I apologize, I guess I'm a little burned out.

The party watched the first hunter being consumed into the shadows, listening to the incomprehensible speech as he smirked at them and spoke his parting words.  _ “When the silver moon turns purple, life as we know it will cease to exist.” _ He was then consumed, ceasing to exist himself. 

The party was silent for what seemed like an eternity. What the hell just happened? 

Mountain was the first to break the silence. “What the hell, I didn’t even get to cut his head off!” He exclaimed frustratingly.

Sylnan still couldn’t get the image of a black void consuming the hunter out of his head. “What the fuck was that?” He chuckled nervously, looking around at the others. 

Redd rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah..uh..” He stuttered. “Every time I’ve done that to someone, they’ve had-”

_ “Every time?” _ Br’aad exaggerated with wide eyes. 

“You’ve done that more than once?” Sylnan added.

“Listen,” Redd began. “I don’t wanna get into details, but I’ve had a complicated life.” 

“That seemed completely unnecessary,” said Velrisa. “He already gave us his insignia.”

Mountain shrugged his shoulders, shaking off the  _ consumed-by-darkness _ sort of thing that happened with ease. “I mean, I don’t know, he was kind of a dick.” He and Velrisa began arguing.

Sylnan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, still replaying the sequence in his head. He grumbled, “I’m not gonna dwell on it.”

Br’aad looked to Redd, wrapping part of his cape around him. “Redd, you’re not going to do that to any of us, we’re good, right?” He asked, his voice shaking a bit. “Like, you’re not going to drag us down?”

The half-elf shook his head and grinned. “No,you guys are fine.” Collectively, everyone sighed in relief. 

As the rest of the party wondered what the last words of the hunter were, Taxi noticed a part of Br’aad’s purple cape was beginning to darken. A few dark drops landed next to the blond’s foot. “Br’aad, are you feeling alright?” He asked him. 

Br’aad looked at the tabaxi and flashed a grin. “I’m feeling a-okay.” He replied. 

“I was just wondering because, I don't’ know, are you bleeding or anything?” Taxi continued to question, taking a step closer to him. Br’aad took a step back and chuckled nervously. 

“Are-are you sure? Maybe you’re the one that’s bleeding.” 

“Br’aad, I’m pretty sure I’m alright.” Taxi said, taking another step closer. Br’aad wrapped himself in the cape and shifted his eyes from one spot to another constantly. “Br’aad, what’re you doing now?” 

“It’s just, you know, a little cold. I am half-dressed after all, you know.” He suddenly winced and fell to his knees. He cursed multiple times soflty. 

Sylnan looked over to his brother. “Hey, you good Br’aad?” He asked. Br’aad looked up and nodded, held his hand up and gave him a thumbs up. His hand was covered in red and he almost choked on his breath. “Are you hurt?” He questioned and ran to his brother, trying to pry his cape away to see the damage. Br’aad clung the purple cloth tight despite the dark splotch darkening and spreading. “Br’aad, let go of your cape.” Sylnan insisted. 

Br’aad rolled his eyes and smiled weakly at him. “I told you, I’m fine. It’s just cold.”

“It’s not cold.” Mountain said. 

Br’aad’s legs were beginning to shake and he finally sat down on the ground, still clinging onto his cape close to his side. However, despite his efforts, his baggy, white pants were now stained with dots and streaks of red. Sylnan looked back to Velrisa and called to her. “Vel, I’m gonna need your help over here, Br’aad’s bleeding” He said. She nodded to him and walked over. Sylnan tore the cape away from his side and he nearly gagged. In his left side was a large, vertical gash that tore apart skin and what looked like muscles as well. There was nothing to stop the blood from coming out and the red liquid got all over the ground and most of Br’aad’s clothes. 

Br’aad attempted to cover the wound with his hands but Taxi grabbed his wrists, not tight enough to bruise but enough to prevent him from covering the wound. “You idiot,” Taxi scolded. “why would you try to cover up something like this? You could’ve passed out or died from blood loss.” 

Velrisa pushed Mountain, Sylnan, and Redd back so that she could focus on at least stopping the bleeding. She couldn’t really do so with the cape and his green vest in the way though, so she looked at the half-elf and asked, “Do you mind if we could take off some of your clothes so I can stop the bleeding?” 

Br’aad tensed and bit his bottom lip. “Um..I guess?” He said reluctantly and shrugged off his vest and cape, careful to not turn his back towards the others. 

Velrisa began concentrating, a small chant under her breath before her hands began glowing onto his skin. Br’aad bit his tongue and groaned as he felt an unknown pressure against the gash. Then, in one minute or less, the bleeding had suddenly ceased. “That’s the best I can do right now.” She said, standing up. “We’re going to have to bandage it so that it doesn’t get worse.” 

Br’aad looked up at her and smiled. “Thanks, Vel. You’re the best.” She blushed a little at the compliment and then began rummaging through her belongings for any bandages. Br’aad turned his body to look for his clothes when he heard gasps. He looked back at the group in confusion. Sylnan and Taxi were in shock, Velrisa was still looking for bandages, while Mountain and Redd had engaged in some kind of conversation. “What’re you two looking at?” He asked them and then gasped himself.  _ ‘The scars.’ _ He remembered and hurried to put his vest back on. 

“Br’aad,” He heard his brother’s voice shake. “What happened to your back? Why-why are there so many scars?” 

Guilt struck him hard, he didn’t look at his brother as he finished putting his purple, blood stained cape on. “It’s nothing,” He lied. 

“Nothing? What do you fucking mean nothin?” Sylnan’s voice raised and he flinched a bit. He managed to get on his knees until his head began pounding and airy. He sat back down and brought one knee to his chest, resting his forehead on that knee.

He groaned. “None that concern you, don’t worry.” 

“But I  _ am _ concerned, Br’aad! I don’t remember any of those scars and we basically shared everything with each other.” 

“Sylnan,” Taxi put his paw on the half-elf’s chest. “Calm down. Raising your voice isn’t going to do anything.” He reasoned. 

He hadn’t realized how hard he was breathing until he looked down at the paw on his chest. He rubbed his face and turned around, walking away a bit and mumbling to himself. “Gods, what’ve I done?”

Br’aad watched his brother pace around from where he was sitting while Vel wrapping bandages around his abdomen and sides. “It wasn’t his fault.” He said. Vel and Taxi looked at him, listening to every word he said. “Whether it was in the orphanage or the streets, I somehow got hurt. I didn’t want to worry him because he already had to deal with me.” He chuckled tiredly and put his head in his hands. “So I did what an idiot would do: I told him I was fine and when he was asleep, I took care of the injuries myself. It got easier the older I got and it was almost a routine.” 

Taxi glanced at Velrisa and then back towards the half-elf. “Br’aad, I understand that you didn’t want to worry your brother, but you don’t have to hide anything anymore. We’re always worrying about everyone, including you.” He assured, rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

Velrisa nodded. “Yes, and if there’s something bothering you, you can always confide in us. No matter what it is.” She added. 

Br’aad looked at the two and tears were beginning to form. He sniffled and smiled and wiped the tears that dared to escape. “I know,” He said hoarsely. He pushed himself off the ground slowly, wobbling and stumbled around before he was able to walk towards Sylnan. He reached his hand out but froze.  _ ‘He’s worried enough.’ _ He thought and put his hand down. He pressed his lips tight and began turning around. ‘ _ He’s worried enough.’ _

“Br’aad.” He heard Sylnan’s voice. He turned his head around and saw that Sylnan had stopped pacing around. “It’s okay, you don’t have to hide anything.” He grinned.

‘ _ He’s worried enough.’ _

“I’m sorry for snapping.”

_ ‘He’s worried enough.’ _

“Do you want to talk?”

_ ‘He’s worried enough.’ _

His brother opened his arms, gesturing that if he needed a hug, he would hug back. 

_ ‘He’s worried enough.’ _

“You’re my little brother, I always worry about you.”

_ ‘He’s worried enough.’ _

“So?”

“Which one do you want to know about first?”


End file.
